


Let Me Love You

by DaveandKen_Archivist



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveandKen_Archivist/pseuds/DaveandKen_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch has a problem and Starsky lends a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> by Marie.
> 
> Note from the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Dave & Ken's Diner](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner), which experienced a drop in traffic to low levels following the opening of the official Starsky & Hutch archive. Still wanting to preserve the archive, Open Doors began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the archivist using the e-mail address on [ Dave and Ken's Diner collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/daveandkensdiner/profile).

 

Starsky opened the bathroom door.  In the dim light, he could see Hutch already on the far side of the bed, as far over as he could get.  Any closer to the edge and he'd be on the floor Starsky thought.

 

Starsky also knew that Hutch was pretending to sleep.  It had been this way now for two weeks and he was getting tired of it.  No hug, no goodnight kiss, and he knew if he put his arm around Hutch he would try to find a way to get out from under it.  And when he woke, Hutch would be up, already dressed and ready to go.

 

Well, enough was enough.  All he wanted to do was show his gorgeous blond some affection.  Ok, if Hutch didn't want sex that was fine.  They weren't nineteen anymore, far from it. He knew that the world didn't revolve around sex.  But love, he needed that; needed it from Hutch almost as much as he needed air to breath.  So tonight, like it or not, Hutch was getting some Starsky attention and Starsky was getting some Hutchinson cuddle time.

 

Starsky climbed into the bed and could practically feel the tension from the other side. 

Starsky slid over the sheet and snuggled up to Hutch wrapping an arm around his chest.

Hutch tried to move but Starsky was having no part of that. 

 

"Not tonight Hutch" he said. 

 

"Starsky I'm tired.  I'm trying to sleep."  Hutch tried to move Starsky's arm away.  "You're making me too hot."

 

Starsky snorted, "doubt that babe."

 

Hutch growled.  "You think you're funny buddy but you're sure as hell not."

 

"Hutch simmer down," Starsky soothed.  "The only thing on my mind is to cuddle up to a warm blond and get some sleep." 

 

"Starsky.."

 

"Don't say it Hutch.  The only blond I want to cuddle is you and you are making it very hard lately." 

 

Hutch sighed, "And that's the problem isn't it.  You know I can't and you want..." Hutch hesitated.  He pulled away again and Starsky let him go.

 

Starsky moved back and sat up. "That what you think of me?  I have to have sex or I ‘m not happy.  I know there's more too loving than just that.  You won't even let me touch you anymore.  And for God sake Hutch I just want to wake up beside you in the morning. You shut the alarm off before it rings and you're up and dressed before you wake me. I'm starting to get a complex here"

 

"I was still here this morning, and I gave you a damn fine blow job," said Hutch.

 

"Then you left the bed and hurried to the shower before I could even get a kiss. If all I wanted was a blow job I could have gotten that on a street corner downtown."

 

"Is that what you want Starsky?" Hutch snarled and threw off the blankets, "Then go downtown and get it." Starsky grabbed for his partner, but Hutch pushed him away.  "Get off me," he growled

 

Starsky caught both of Hutch's wrists and in a very smooth move rolled up to straddle Hutch pinning both of his arms to the bed above his head.

 

Hutch bucked but Starsky was expecting that move and hung on.  "Nice try Blondie, but tonight you're getting some lovin' Starsky style."

 

"You gonna force yourself on me, huh?  We arrest guys for this."

 

"Just enjoy yourself Hutch and stop worrying so much."  Starsky leaned down and found Hutch's mouth.

 

Hutch jerked his head to the side.  "How am I suppose to enjoy myself when I can't even get it up," he cried. 

 

"Damn it, Hutch.  Haven't you got it yet?  I don't care if you can't get it up. You got a whole lot of other gorgeous body parts for me to love." 

 

Starsky found Hutch's mouth, nibbling at his lips.  His tongue traced around them, then trailed up Hutch's jaw to his ear.  Starsky gently sucked on the ear lobe.

 

Hutch swallowed a moan.  Starsky might be getting older, but he still had good hearing.  He smiled against Hutch's neck, and then his tongue swiped a broad trail down to the hollow of Hutch's throat; knowing it was one of Hutch's hot spots.  Finally, pulling back he looked down at Hutch.  Hutch's eyes were heavy lidded and he stared back at Starsky. 

 

"Let me love you Hutch, please?" Starsky begged.

 

Hutch swallowed hard and then nodded.  Still watching Starsky he tugged gently at his arms and Starsky released him.

 

Hutch's hand came up and cupped Starsky's jaw, thumb tracing over his bottom lip.  "I missed this too Starsk.  You don't know how hard it is to stay away from you.  I'm scared.  What if I can never ... you know ... never again?"

 

"Ah babe I'm not going to worry about that tonight. Right now, I'm just going to make you feel good anyway I can."  Starsky stroked his hands down Hutch's chest.  "All this smooth skin," Starsky murmured.  As his fingers stroked over Hutch's nipples they hardened into peaks.  Starsky rolled off Hutch and his hand slid down to stroke Hutch's hip as his mouth found a nipple.  He nipped gently making Hutch gasped.  He raised his head "See I told you there was still a lot more parts I could play with."  He winked at Hutch and slid his hand over and cupped Hutch's lax cock.  "And we won't let the big guy feel left out either."  He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Hutch's cock.  "He can join us whenever he wants. And if he doesn't want to play that's all right too."

 

Hutch buried his hand in Starsky's curls tugging gently.  Starsky lifted his head and looked up at Hutch. 

 

"I love you David Michael Starsky," Hutch whispered.

 

"I love you too, Hutch" Starsky replied and he raised his mouth to Hutch's.

 

Hutch's big hands now roved over Starsky's body, causing shivers of delight.  Starsky's cock was hard against Hutch's hip, but he tried to ignore it.  There was lots of time for him later; right now was for Hutch. But Hutch was changing the game. He rolled onto his side, his hand cupping Starsky's ass and squeezing gently.  He tugged on Starsky's hip pulling him in tight.  Starsky's hard cock was pushing into Hutch's softer one. 

Starsky moaned at the sensation and it took him a minute to realize that Hutch's cock was not as soft as it had been.  It still wasn't fully erect but it was getting there.

Starsky wiggled his hips and Hutch's cock twitched. Hutch made little murmuring sounds into Starsky's mouth as his cock hardened. 

 

"Ah babe," Starsky thought, "we just had to turn off the over-thinking brain of yours."

 

"Oh god Starsk," Hutch gasped.  He pulled back far enough to look down between them at the two hard cocks standing side by side.

 

"I guess the big guy wants to get in the game and play now," Starsky said, smiling up at his partner.  He slid his hand down and he stroked Hutch's erection, causing Hutch to groan.

 

"Starsk," Hutch gasped, "think he really wants to play now. 

 

Starsky began moving his hips, sliding their cocks together.  Hutch's hips soon began to move, too, and the sliding became easier.  Starsky's mouth again found the hollow of Hutch's throat. 

 

 "Starsk don't think I can last long."

 

 "Hutch," Starsky moaned. Hips pumping faster, his mouth found Hutch's. "Now, babe, now," Starsky breathed into Hutch's mouth.  Hutch's head went back and he cried out as he came, warm and sticky between them, sending Starsky over with him.

 

They collapsed, spent; Starsky on his back with Hutch still held tightly in his arms. 

After several minutes, when breathing finally returned to near-normal, Starsky began to chuckle. 

 

"What?" Hutch growled, raising his head to look at his partner, but his eyes had a glint and he was smiling.

 

"Boy, when the big guy finally decides to get up and play, he's got a good game," Starsky said, grinning as he patted Hutch's soft cock. 

 

Hutch caught Starsky's wrist and drew the hand up to his mouth, tongue licking across the sticky palm as he placed a kiss on each finger.

 

Looking up into Starsky's face, Hutch smiled and whispered, "Even he couldn't resist the Starsky charm for too long. 

 

"Only ever gonna use that charm on you, Hutch."

 

"That's good," Hutch mumbled as he nuzzled into Starsky's throat, breathing evening out.

 

"Just let me love you babe and keep on lovin' me.  Together always works for the best for us," Starsky said softly. With a kiss on the top of Hutch's head, he followed his partner into sleep. 

 

 


End file.
